wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Kingdom
=Theme of the Guild= The Twilight Kingdom is an established "city-state" called Altarin, based in the Purple Lotus Swamp. At the time of the successful revolution, the small kingdom declared itself a separate nation from Stygia. As a growing city, we have several roles that our members can fulfill. Our Free Army was established to defend the Purple Lotus province from the savage Dafari tribes, and the dark threat from Kush, but also abroad to aid other countries at times. Our Nightwatch is the secretive security for internal and external affairs and protection of the Kingdom. And of course, the very heart of our city, our Citizens. They are the cooks, merchants, tailors, and farmers among other things, that all keep our city moving. However, if in your heart and soul you seek to entertain, our Harem might be for you. They are the singers, dancers, and consorts that keep the moral high and light hearted within our city walls. We are a mature RP guild however, mature RP is 100% optional and if you do not wish to engage in it, you will not be exposed to it. Our rules have been established and we shall respect the wishes of our fellow guildies. =Current Goals= To build up our defenses for our established "city-state." To complete a Tier 3 Guild City and experience end game content. But our primary focus will always be RP. =Applying to Twilight Kingdom= Visit the Recruiting Office and fill out an application(forums): twilightkingdom.guildportal.com =Rules of Twilight Kingdom= 1) Guild Chat is IC - Yes that’s right, guild chat is to be considered in character, and yes we do have an RP story as to why we can talk even if we aren’t in close proximity. If you need to speak out of Character (OOC) that is fine, just use the ((text)), text, {text} forms to show that you are out of character. 2) Respect your fellow guild mates - Simple enough, we are all adults here and as such should understand the consents of respect. With that said I'll add a side note of not acting immature in guild chat, this would include but not limited to Spamming, taunting, provoking, and overall harassment. 3) Mature RP - Yes obviously our guild supports mature RP (heck our backdrop is of a whore house/tavern in Purple Lotus Swamp, which hides our true intent, to overthrow the Stygian government... or at the very least make our home sovereign. Now with mature RP come some ground rules, its extremely important that you follow these as we have no tolerance for those who break them -Respect other players, as from above, but more serious now mature RP covers topics, situations, and overall concepts which don't have to be but can be touchy. To humiliate, dehumanize or overall look down upon another player during a mature RP story will not be tolerated unless it has been discussed and agreed upon by both players beforehand (more on this rule in the mature RP forum). -"No means no", this alone speaks for itself; if a person says they don't want to engage in mature RP with you then you back off. If they say no they don't want you to join in their mature RP story then you back off. No exceptions to this rule if you break it you will be broken (or rather thrown out of the guild). -Must be 18+, obviously AoC has a rating of 17+ (or M), but that doesn’t mean kids will sneak in anyways. The guild does not tolerate under aged members, sorry it’s just how it is. If you are under 18 do the right thing and leave the guild, we will not be held responsible if your parents find out what you’re doing. Not only is it against the law but its against our ethics so to gain the password you must prove you are 18, well obviously over the internet you have this nice screen name blocking us from finding out, so rather you will sign a paper saying you are 18 or older if you are lying we will not be held responsible. By joining this guild you also acknowledge that you are 18+. -Mature RP is not our focus. Yes this is important; the guild was founded to create an interesting environment to RP a "resistance". Some of you may be more interested in actually perusing your ranks true profession, this is fun but remember that’s not what the guild was formed for. =Meetings= The Twilight Kingdom meets regularly at the local taverns. On any given night members invite others to join them within the taverns of Hyboria. Category:Roleplaying Guilds Category:Twilight Kingdom